


Delusion of the Heart /or/ Wilson's Heart.

by sulphuriccherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson have one drunken night together which changes Wilson forever. It's a shame House doesn't remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I'm falling for you

It began with a drink, well than again doesn’t everything? House had begun drinking almost as soon as he got home. He was finishing his third whiskey when his best friend came in and drank with him. They did this every Thursday when Wilson’s wife was at book club and it always began with a drink. Usually the two would drink and drink until they fell asleep after bragging about which of the hospital staff they have slept with. But tonight was different.   
Once Wilson was filled up with three whiskeys and House had another two, they began to get louder and honest.  
House, when this drunk, became a sappy fool whereas his best friend became a giggly two-year old.

“I don’t fink I like this show, turn it oooooover.” House looked to Wilson, who at this point was giggling uncontrollably at the Gilmore Girls.  
“No. I like it. It makes me feel happy!” Wilson said in a pretend grumpy tone as he made an angry face at House.

House looked over to his best friend and smiled. Wilson was adorable; he has always known it. But sober House would NEVER let a thought like that into his head, oh no, only drunken House would think about how hansom and funny and well built his best friend was.   
Wilson had been staring at the TV screen and didn’t notice that House’s eyes were glued to him.  
House moved his hands up and scuffled Wilson’s hair.  
“Y’know, you should grow your hair out.”  
“Why? Would I look preeettty?” He grinned, turning his head.  
“Very pretty. Prettier than me.” House smiled, honesty hiding behind his drunken exterior.   
“That is VERY not true Greggy, you are a very pretty man.”  
“I am not but thank.” House smiled, as Wilson looked down at his empty glass on the coffee table on front of him, House saw his chance and made a move for the remote control. Wilson moved his hand further away from House, making the older man fall onto his lap.  
“Nuh uh uh!” Wilson smiled like a goofy child.  
“But I don’t want to watch this!”  
“I doooooo! It’s my favourite!”  
“It’s my TV!” 

House and Wilson started to fight over the remote control until finally House decided to straddle Wilson’s waist in order to get a better reach of it. Wilson moved his hands above his head and as House went to get it, he fell foreword and nearly hit his head against his best friends.  
“You have very nice eyes.” Wilson smiled as they could feel each other’s warm breaths against their faces.  
House thought, just for one moment, that Wilson might be drunk enough to find him attractive. Taking that chance, House placed his hands on other side of Wilson’s face and pressed their lips together. Wilson began to kiss back almost immediately, the two moved their lips against each others, letting their hands roam over one another. For now, it was just blissful kissing, both of them wanting to taste more of each other. After a minute or two, House pulled back, he smiled at him and went in for a slower and more passionate kiss. They kissed softly and sweetly for a while, they didn’t know how long. It could have been a moment but it felt like forever.  
Finally, once their lips had began to grow numb, House pulled away. His face searched that of his best friends as if he was searching for an answer. Without a second thought he pulled himself to stand and looked down at his friend.  
“I am too drunk for this, probably won’t remember it. Night Jamsey.”

This left James Wilson very confused, he wasn’t as drunk as House when they had began kissing, he was fully aware of what was going on. He did know, however, how much he enjoyed being with the older man, his BEST friend, in that way. Wilson picked up his coat and went home to his wife. As he lay in bed, next to Julie, who at this point was fast asleep, he traced his lips with his fingers and hoped to god that he was not falling for his best friend. Every time he closed his eyes he saw House’s beautiful big blue eyes staring back at his, sending more than just the fluttering of butterflies to his stomach.  
“Shit.” He sighed as he rolled over to the face wall. “I’m falling for him.”


	2. Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth

Wilson didn't sleep the whole night. In the morning he had to splash water on his face to wake himself up fully. He could still taste the lips of the older  
doctor as if their lips had just parted. The kiss was sweeter than sugar and yet more passionate than any kiss he could imagine.  
He pulled himself out of the bathroom and pulled on his clothes. On his way to work he thought about the kiss,   
the feel of House on top of him and the softness of the older man's lips.  
He never knew kissing could be that fun, emotional and arousing. Kissing House was better than kissing any woman. That was  
hard to admit. But it was true. So Wilson was forming a little crush on his best friend, what could go wrong?  
As he drove through the hospital car park to find a spot, a warmth spread over his body as he envisioned seeing his best friend again. Those piercing eyes looking deep into him, those strong arms wrapping around him, and that smile that could make his legs forget how to stand.  
One thing, through all of this, troubled him; House was with Cuddy. They had a break up two days ago, but that never lasted. Maybe  
House kissed him because he missed her? Maybe he did like Wilson after all? But worst of all; what if he doesn't remember?

Wilson did his best to stop thinking about it and made his way to his office. Once there he was able to sort through paperwork and   
not think about the best kiss of his life for at least an hour. Then the phone rang,   
"Hello, Wilson's office, Wilson speaking."  
"You have an annoying conversation starter Wilson, change it."  
"What's up House?"  
Wilson began to act like a teenager and twirled the cord in his fingers as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Called to annoy you. I am bored."  
Wilson was grinning, shaking his head and wondering whether to flirt or not.  
"Well, I am glad you chose me to annoy. Now I have some real work to do." He said in a cheeky tone. He heard House make a humpf noise  
on the other side of the phone.  
"Whatever, I will go and annoy Kutner. You still on for lunch?"  
"Yep! I will see you then!"  
House hung up, leaving Wilson completely unable to move. All he could think of was the ring of House's voice and the beauty in his eyes.  
"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he leaned forward and rested his forehead in his hands. "I am not in love with Greg House. Of all people why him?"  
Wilson tried to get on with his work, nothing could be done about this. He knew that House was definitely not gay, and he wasn't too sure what he   
was either. All he knew was that he liked House. Wilson knew it wasn't love, it can't be love after one kiss. One night of non stop day dreaming about   
loving, making out with and having sex with a man does not constitute love. Maybe House did remember the kiss? Would he have any feeling towards him too?  
The only way to tell was to talk to him. But he couldn't, they were best friends!  
What is this whole thing just ruins the friendship they had spent years on building?  
He started to pace around the office. Think Wilson think! All of these questions bounced around his head, making it impossible to even think. His heart was doing things that no heart should. It races beyond compare and his nerves began to grow. He was not a child anymore, but in saying that, why did he feel this strongly after one kiss? Because it was right. Even though his stomach fluttered and his body temperature heated up, he decided, he had to talk to him. And if he didn't do it now, then it would eat him up.  
Wilson pulled open the door to his office and began to walk towards the elevator. The Oncologist walked swiftly towards his destination with no clue as to what he was going to say. He thought he would just improvise it, if he thought too much about it then he would back out, and anyway, he was excited about seeing those eyes again. He had seen them a thousand times, but never like they were last night. He wanted that House back.  
As he held the handle of House's office he pushed it open. "OH GOD!" He exclaimed as he stood there in shock. House was pressing Cuddy against the desk,  
her skirt up at thigh height and his trousers down to his knees. Her head was tilted backwards as House's mouth was pressed against her neck. They both looked up at him as he rushed out of the office. He felt as though he was about to cry a thousand tears, his heart lost stopped as he rushed through a group  
of nurses to the elevator.   
As soon was he was inside, he waited for the doors to close before he broke down. His hands held him up as he let out sobs and tears. His heart felt like it had been stabbed with the sharpest of knives. Wilson knew the doors would open soon but he could not make himself stop crying. At first it felt like he could never breath again, but now it felt like he was hyperventilating This pain had been the most unreal pain of his life and therefore he granted himself a moment of weakness. Maybe he did like House more than he let on. Before the doors opened, he pressed the button for the tenth floor. He was alone for another forty seconds, within that time he wiped his tears and tried to make his breathing steady. Once the doors opened, he hid his shaking hands behind his back.  
Wilson made his way to one of the offices. The tenth floor was the help floor, with doctors of a different sort. They were all Shrinks and Psychiatrists, and Wilson thought that talking to someone might as well work. 

"Hello?" He knocked on the door that said; 'Dr Truman, Shrink.'  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" The man in question was standing by the window cleaning his glasses.  
"I am Dr. Wilson, an oncologist here, I was wondering if you would talk me through some things?"  
"You mean like how to cope with deaths of patients?"  
"No. More like me venting and you giving me advice."  
Dr Truman nodded and went to sit in his seat as he put his glasses back on.  
"Take a seat Dr Wilson. What's your first name?"  
"Eh thanks. It's James." Wilson took a seat in the armchair that sat facing the desk. It was really comfy and soft, and made Wilson feel very comfortable  
being there. Maybe that's why Dr Truman had it?

"Tell me what has been bothering you James?"  
"I am having thoughts about my best friend. Thoughts that I shouldn't be having, I am also married."  
"Ah. I see. Tell me more." Dr Truman rested his chin on his hands as his elbows sat on his desk.  
"Well, last night we got drunk and we kissed. I can't get the whole thing out of my head!"  
"It could be just because it's the day after. Maybe you should give it a day and see how you feel tomorrow?"  
"It's not like that! I walked into the office today and they were on the table, shagging their ex!"  
Wilson wasn't too comfortable giving away who he was kissing last night, just in case rumours started.  
"How did that make you feel?"  
"Sick! Heartbroken! Heavy! Tears were flowing out of me! I couldn't breathe! Pains were all over my body!" He exclaimed, sitting at the edge of the chair.  
"You really like them huh?"  
"Yes! I told you I did!"  
"But you are married and she is in a relationship. Here is the tip, what happens when you are drunk will always float around in your head.  
You do not know what you were thinking then and everything seems like love. Go back to your wife and forget about her. If you are still having trouble then  
come back to me on Monday. We will talk through this, but be happy for her. She needs you to be a friend." 

Wilson sighed and nodded before walking out of the office. This is going to be a horrible weekend.   
There was still a lot of the day left and a lot of things to do, namely; eat lunch with Dr Hotestguyever.   
This is going to be a problem.


	3. Yeah because it's 'curable'

Wilson made his way to the cafeteria where he met House for lunch. He tried not to look into his eyes for fear for falling harder but instead paid for their food and sat quietly across from him.

“You scarred?” House finally spoke.

“Why would I be scarred?”

“Earlier, when you caught me and Cuddy getting back together. That’ll get you nightmares... or get you off, depending on how dirty you are.” The older doctor grinned and took chips from Wilson’s plate.

“Shut up House.”

“What’s wrong with you? You seem annoyed with me?”

“Sorry just hung-over from last night I guess.” Wilson faked a smile that he didn’t believe in, inside he felt like screaming.

“Speaking of last night, you shoulda seen the hot piece of ass I was with.” Wilson looked up to him wide-eyed. He gaped for a moment; did House see someone before or after him? He was on the verge of crying. He tilted his head to the side and ate some of his food.

“Yeah?” He asked, using all his acting skills to pretend to be interested in House’s love affair and not show how much he was dying inside.

“I don’t remember much, all I remember was I was on the couch drinking with some lady who was giggling, all I remember thinking was that she was intoxicating and I kissed her. Man you should have tasted her.” Wilson gaped a few times, moving his mouth as if he were a fish. He didn’t know what to say, he was happy that House was thinking about him but also heartbroken that House had not remembered it was him.

“Her kiss was ten times better than Cuddy’s, I remember going to bed and thinking of her. When I woke up I couldn’t fathom a thought about what she looked like or what happened after the kiss. I swear I was hallucinating.” Wilson breathed out heavily. “Well. Maybe you should find out who it was? Eliminate the possibilities. Ask everyone where they were, start with Thirteen and Cameron. You never know, maybe it was a guy you kissed.”

As soon as those words left his lips, House stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, holding his cane tight against his side. Wilson decided to use this time to the best of his advantage and went back to his office. He had, without realising it, set off a time bomb for House and him clashing about the kiss. He had no more patients that day and decided that he would be best, hiding at home. So he got home before his wife and made dinner.

For the most part he had trained his brain to switch off from House but that never really did work. The Oncologist sat at the table, waiting for his wife. House had probably been, at this time, around most of his team about last night, but he won’t have gone to Cuddy in fear of messing their relationship up... again. The beep of his phone went, and looking down at it he saw that his wife texted him to say that she would be home late, but since he usually is then it shouldn’t matter. So Wilson took to the night, eating both their dinners and watching mushy love films all night.

One in particular struck a chord in his heart. The movie was from his wife’s collection, his collection was filled with death and guns and he didn’t feel up to that tonight. The movie he had put on was ‘Made of Honour’ where two best friends were perfect for each other, until one of them got in a relationship and the other realized how much he loved them. He fought for them and they ended up happy.

He spent the night falling more and more depressed over his best friend, and he carried on falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He thought about all the times they had hung out, gone drinking and had fun. He remembered all the times House was an ass, which at the time Wilson thought was infuriating but now he deemed them adorable and cute.

He spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch whiles watching soppy movies. The next day was a Saturday, in which was Wilson’s day off. When he finally went in on Sunday he was almost 100% sure that that was the day that he would finally get to be with House. He had realized half way thought the day that he was completely and utterly in love with the man.

He felt warm, all these years of secretly wanting to kiss the man and not knowing what that meant. It was so long ago that he pushed that to the back of his mind and now he was on his tiptoes to see what could bloom between them. House walked into Oncology to see him and informed him that he had no lead yet as to whom it was. It was definitely not his team but he hadn’t had the chance to ask Cameron, of which he was almost 100% sure was his mystery woman. Wilson nodded, unable to bring himself to smile or look at the man.

If he did he would fall over, lose his thoughts and be unable to work for the rest of the day. “Good. Go and ask her then.” He muttered as he looked through a file.

“What is the matter with you?”

“Nothing House, you are just over thinking that because I am not showing the great happiness I feel with you kissing numerous hot women in order to boost your ego. Now, I am busy so can you leave.” Then he made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. Damn it. One look into that man’s eyes and that was it. The sparkling blue halted his mind, and for a moment he was lost.

“House. Just uhm, just go so I can work.”

“Hm. I am going to go and see if I can get some from Cuddy.” House winked and stood up, hobbling away out the office. Wilson sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Fuck, I just sent him into her arms.” The Oncologist stood up and decided to go and see Dr Truman again, this was ridicules, it was utterly stupid and immature and he needed to know what to do. In the Shrink’s office he explained to him about his feelings.

“Okay, so tell me what is so perfect about this woman?” The doctor asked as he leaned forward.

“It’s not a woman.”

“What?” The Doctor dropped his pen.

“You’re gay?”

“Well, no?” Wilson furrowed his brows. “I like woman, I have never liked men really, but House. House is different.”

“Hold on, you are gay for Dr House?” He tilted his head and thought.

“Well yeah, yeah I am.” The man stuttered and stumbled and took out his prescription pad.

“I hope you know this is wrong, this is very wrong, this is sick.”

“Being in love with Doctor House is sick? Well the fever is bloody well spreading because everyone is.” Wilson laughed, he felt as though he was starting to panic.

“No, being in love with a man, it is not right and it is curable.”

Wilson felt as though he was just stabbed through the heart. Wrong? What? Love can’t be wrong... Curable? But he isn’t sick, love can’t be cured. What the hell? Was he just supposed to believe that everything he felt was wrong?

“Here.” The man handed him a prescription that he had scribbled on. “Think of this as an anti-gay drug; just take it when you think of House. It’ll make you feel ill and therefore anytime you are not using them and you think of men you’ll throw up, thus making you un-gay.” Wilson’s hand shook as he picked up the paper.

“T..thanks.” He ran into the elevator as fast as he could and pressed the stop button, leaving him alone for a moment.

He read over the words but could not believe what was happening, in just a few days he had become pathetic, ‘gay’ and ‘ill’. He cried. He cried so hard his eyes stung, and as the alarm started to go off for the elevator so he pressed go and cleaned himself up. That night when he got home he told his wife, and too obvious to write, she left him. She left him broken and sad, and that’s when he had to take his first anti-gay pill.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know and I am sorry that it's a tad rushed, I just ran out of time and wanted to get it uploaded and done asap. I hope you like it x

The next few days he felt pathetic and love struck and no less gay than he started with. He knew he wasn’t gay; he was probably Bi-sexual. He was okay with that, but after Truman said what he did, Wilson was hardily in the right mind. He ignored everyone, and word got out about his divorce as his soon to be ex-wife left the divorce papers with House to give to him. When Wilson finally got wind of it, he walked into House’s office space and spoke to him.

“House. You got the papers?”

“This why you’ve been depressed?” House asked chucking them over to him. “You cheat on her again? Sleep with some whores?”

Wilson took a hold of them, and looked up through tired eyes, “Yeah, something like that.”

“You’ve been ignoring me.” House mentioned. The rest of the team looked up, Foreman and Taub shrugged at each other before looking back at the two men.

“Nope. No I haven’t.” They all watched as he twitched, needing to take another pill.

“Wilson, you look sick.” Hadley said, standing and walking over to him.

“I am sick.”

House eyed him up and down for a second before nodding and replying.

“Okay.” Wilson nodded and walked away. As he left the room, they watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, four seconds later, the man covered his mouth and ran towards a room. This left House and the rest of the team looking awkwardly at each other.

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know, he has been acting like that for a while.” House said, taking a seat.

“Since when?” Taub asked, “When did he start acting weird?”

"I don’t know, ever since I told him about that girl-” House paused for a moment, thinking like lightening as usual. His thoughts went backwards to last week, he had told Wilson about the hot girl he kissed and all of a sudden he turned.

He remembered before hand when he said that he would join him to drink, he remembered that he had woken up with a familiar scent and if he wracked his brain and searched through his memories even more he found that he had pulled himself onto Wilson’s lap.

He then remembered their kiss, and realized that Wilson was the one he was looking for. Without finishing his thought he bolted out of his office to Cuddy’s. Once there he proceeded to break up with her, which left her in tears and took about three minutes total.

The narcissist walked as fast as he could to Wilson’s office. When he got there, Wilson wasn’t there. House looked around as more memories from that night flooded into his mind. He recalled the soft lips that belonged to his best friend and he missed them.

All the feelings he had had over the last week had overrun his feelings for Cuddy and had taken him away from any other thought. He had convinced himself that was all a dream, and obviously he had been deluding himself that it had been anyone but Wilson.

He needed Wilson. He loved Wilson and now he knew that he loved him back, or at least he acted that way, he could have what he wanted, finally. House had noticed the look in Wilson’s eyes when they locked with his, the beauty in them as they looked longingly at his. His body language, his closeness and his face when he thought House wasn’t looking. God he needed to tell Wilson how much he loved him, and he needed to do that now.

When House finally found Wilson, they were in the elevator with three other people.

“Wilson.” House said as they stood beside each other.

“Yes?” The elevator opened and the people walked out, leaving the two men alone. House pressed all the top button so they would have longer time together.

“Wilson. I need to say something.”

“Yeah? Figure out who that girl was?” House felt a pang in his heart and watched as his best friend would not hold eye contact.

“No... Wilson, are you on drugs?”

“Uhm...” Wilson stammered and worried and before he could realise what was happening, House shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out the bottle.

“House no!” Wilson went to reach for it but could not grab it. House read over it quickly and became very angry very fast.

“What the hell is this?”

“That’s my uh, medicine?”

“Medicine? This is fucking poison!” He shouted.“So I will repeat myself, what the HELL is this?!”

“It’s my...” Wilson went red and quiet. “Anti-gay pills.”

Realisation ran over House’s face, he went through a rally of emotions; fear, sadness, heart break, anger, frustration, and finally wrath. He took a look at the bottle again and smacked on the tenth floor. Before Wilson was even caught onto what House was doing, he left the elevator and hopped down the hall.

Wilson followed slowly after him and watched as he swung open the door to Dr Truman’s office. Wilson heard a; “Hey, what are you doing in here?!” and then a; “YOU DICK!” coming from House and then finally a; “OUCH!” and a massive thud.

House exited the room and grabbed a hold of House, bringing him towards the stairs. He pulled him down a few flights of stairs before pushing him up against a wall without warning. “You are not sick.” Wilson shook involuntarily under House’s grasp and stare.

“I... he told me that I could be uhm cured.” “You are a fucking idiot, that was gonna kill you. There is no way to cure away the gay okay? And anyway, if there was, I would hate if you turned straight the moment that I want to kiss you.”

Wilson tilted his head up and searched the other man’s face. “You mean...?” He didn’t know what to say.

“I mean I love you. I mean I remember and I mean that I want to kiss you right now. But I know you have been sick, and I know you need to detox, so I am going to help you get better and then I am going to take you home.”

Four days after Wilson was detoxed, they had not spoke anymore about their pending relationship, both of them itched to touch each other, itched to kiss each other and get closer to each other. Finally when House got home in the fifth night, Wilson was awaiting him on the couch.

House sat beside him and smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thanks House.”

House smirked and decided to go for the kill.

“I love you Wilson.

“I... I love you too House. So much.”

Hesitantly House raised his hand to Wilson’s saw and smoothed his thumb over his cheek.

“Wilson. I am going to kiss you now and I am going to remember it in the morning.” He whispered. “I am always going to remember it.”

Wilson’s eyes filled with hope and love before they flickered shut as they leaned closer together and laid their lips upon one another. Slowly and finally they began to kiss, and it was perfect. And that is how Wilson’s heart was finally mended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
